1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skating rinks for recreation and ice-hockey, more particularly to practice skating rinks for training, and especially to subdivided skating rinks for reducing interference between the activities of individuals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, ice hockey practice and skills instruction have been conducted over the entire surface of a full size ice rink or ice arena or an open but not completely confined portion of the ice surface.
The difficulties encountered in the use of a full size ice rink or arena include the sizable expense to purchase time and space on the ice surface; problems in attempting to schedule the use of a portion of the ice surface for practice and skills instruction due to the need to have the full ice surface available for public use or skating lessons during specified times during the day and night; the difficulty in physically cordoning off a section of the ice surface which would be used for individualized practice and instruction in which a goal net would be situated; the inability of the upright surrounding border of the ice surface which is in place (referred to as boards) to confine the multitude of ice hockey pucks shot for quick and easy retrieval to be used over and over again; the possibility of interfering with or striking another person on the ice surface with an errant ice hockey puck shot or ricochet; and the inability to be focused on the task at hand due to the open nature of the setting and the passive or overt actions of others in close proximity to the participants.
It is an object of the present invention to subdivide an ice skating rink into miniature rink areas for conducting simultaneous independent activities.
It is an additional object of the present invention to prevent interference and injuries during practice sessions in figure-skating and ice-hockey by separating activities or separating individuals.
It is an additional object of the present invention to confine hockey pucks to a space where they are easily collected.
Additional objects of the present invention are to allow individuals engaged in independent skating activities to remain near to one another and to maintain atmospheric conditions which are appropriate for preserving the ice skating surface and which minimize any health risks associated with the inhalation of fog and with the confinement of people and the operation of air-handling equipment in a humid indoor environment.
In accordance with these objects and with others which will be described and which will become apparent, an exemplary embodiment of integrated mini ice sheets in accordance with the present invention comprises an ice skating surface and a divider, disposed upon the skating surface, for dividing the ice skating surface into a plurality of skating areas. The divider may comprise a plurality of panels which may optionally be joined by a zipper or other fastener system. The present invention additionally comprises air conditioning means, optionally single or multiple, optionally ducted, for providing chilled dried air over the ice skating surface in each skating environment created in the skating areas separated by the divider.
Alternatively, an embodiment of the present invention comprises only a divider and air conditioning means, to be provided together at a pre-existing ice skating facility.
It is an advantage of the present invention that skaters who, for example, wish only to take practice-shots at a hockey goal, can practice in a portion of a skating rink and thereby can avoid the expense of purchasing time on the whole rink, while rink operators can schedule multiple simultaneous activities in separated portions the rink.
It is an additional advantage of the present invention that activities which might be incompatible in a shared skating space may simultaneously be conducted without mutual interference: a hockey player can take shots at a goalie with full force in one area, while a figure skater can practice jumps and spins in another, each without fear of injuring the other.
Additional advantages of the present invention include the confinement of activities to a small area in order, for example, to intensify a training exercise, and the confinement of hockey pucks for efficient retrieval during practice.